sushi_girlfandomcom-20200213-history
Stryker
Theodore "Ted" Ramón Stryker known on-air as simply "Stryker", is an American radio personality and disc jockey.' Stryker' portrayed Ramone in Sushi Girl. Biography Millions know his voice, but many are beginning to recognize the face of Ted Stryker, the drive-time DJ on The World Famous KROQ and previous long time co-host of Love Line with Dr. Drew. Stryker has most recently been seen as a judge on VH1's "Charm School" and playing himself on "The Young and the Restless". As well as being a TV and radio personality, his mix CD in 2008 debuted in the top 20 and sold 100,000 units for Thrive Records. In just the past few years, Stryker has consistently been hosting and appearing on TV shows nationwide. In 2007 Ellen DeGeneres handpicked him to be her DJ/Sidekick and Announcer for the 5th season of the award winning show; sending him to cover the biggest events and award shows around the country. His one time fill in on Direct TV's "CD USA" lead to a full time job as host and host of "Americas Party Live from Las Vegas on Freemont Street" for the station. Stryker was then asked to be the ring leader for a three day TV event known as "The Championship Gaming Invitational" which led to the FUSE TV show, "Bodog Music Battle of the Bands". Through the show, Stryker toured the country with Johnny Rotten of The Sex Pistols and 12 bands, eliminating one band in each city leaving three remaining for the live finale at The House of Blues Hollywood, which he hosted. Stryker also hosted "The Ultimate Gamer" on SPIKE TV. The show provided game room makeovers - a la "Pimp My Ride" style to video game enthusiasts. Fans may also know Stryker from MTV, where he has hosted shows such as "TRL", "Who Knows the Band" and "All Things Rock". He has served as the music and lifestyle host for "54321" on FOX. His hosting duties were a natural segue way into acting. Adam Sandler's Happy Madison production company cast Stryker in the underground hit GRANDMAS BOY. Disney cast Stryker in their long running series "The Jersey". He also had a memorable role in the series finale of "Grosse Point" on the WB Network. Stryker made his film debut playing a bong drinking tourist in OUT COLD, for Touchstone Pictures/Donner Productions. He then got knocked out by Cameron Diaz in The Sweetest Thing and co-starred in the independent feature A Midsummer Nights Rave directed by Gil Cates Jr. "Stryker has a natural, likable quality that is hard to find in actors today. He listens well and loves to improvise. He's a total joy to work with," says Cates. From his world wide broadcasts with Linkin Park and The Red Hot Chili Peppers to numerous TV shows and films, as well as being the voice of the award winning video game Burnout 3 (3 million copies sold), Stryker is on his way to becoming a multi media star. He currently hosts his radio show every weekday. His highly rated afternoon drive show can be heard from 4pm-8pm on The World Famous KROQ. For the previous three years, Stryker was the Co-host of the nationally syndicated radio show Love Line with Dr. Drew. The LA Times calls him "A Star," a CBS Radio Vice President calls him "A Natural," and LA radio station 106.7 The World Famous KROQ-FM calls him "The Man Who Has Made Us #1" - you can just call him....Stryker. Selected Filmography *''Out Cold (2001) *''The Sweetest Thing (2002) *''Don't Let Her Pull You Down'' (2009) Trivia *(1999-present) Night DJ at KROQ-FM, Los Angeles, California, USA *Night DJ at KROQ-FM, Los Angeles, California, USA *DJ for the fifth season of "The Ellen Degenres Show." 2007 *He is currently working as a DJ on The World Famous KROQ. L.A.'s rock station 2004. Sources *Stryker at the IMDb. *Stryker at Wikipedia. Gallery NOH8.jpg|NoH8. T & Obama.jpg|Stryker and Obama. stryker2.jpg|dJ Stryker. stryker1.jpg|Image of Stryker. Category:Males Category:Actor